Worst Case Scenario
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: ... you can't see past the worst case scenario..." Sort of onesided slash, sort of proper slash? Kirk/Bones


**Warnings: Sort of Onesided/unrequited Slash (???)**

**AN1: Un'beta'd, will get it done when beta is back from holiday.**

**AN2: Done as part of a challenge me and my friend**_ **DementedViper** _**are doing, music on random and each write a fic to the song we get. This was The Hoosiers - Worst Case Scenario.**

**AN3: The worst part about writing this was listening to the song, the guys voice is so annoying! lol**

_

* * *

___

You got out the wrong side of bed and liked it  
The only love you get is unrequited  
Mourning Monday all week longs is not healthy  
But being happy's only for the wealthy

The funny thing is, the first time they sleep together, it's not Jim that escapes the room before morning. In every scenario that Jim had played out in his head he never quite considered this one.

That Bones would walk out before he even woke up, that was more Jim's thing. Not that he had any plans to be doing that with Bones, because hw actually liked the man thank you very much. He wouldn't of tried this if he didn't. So to wake up and find Bones gone, the bed cold, felt a little too bit like he was one nighter. He vaguely felt bad for any girl he had made feel like this because it wasn't a nice feeling.

It takes all day for him to see Bones again and in the end it is because Bones comes back to the room. You think about demanding an answer but decided against it, because there must have been a logical reason so he doesn't want to start a fight. Maybe there was just an emergency at the clinic?

"It can't happen again Jim."

Well if that wasn't the biggest kick in the teeth. it's the only words you get before he is gone again and the room suddenly seems so much colder than before.

_  
You can't see past the worst case scenario  
You'd be happier instead if you'd stayed in bed  
I pray one day I live to see you break a smile  
_

It does happen again thought, barely even a week later and there might have been alcohol involved but it still happened. Even through the fog that has formed, you remember the last time though and part of Jim hopes that he wakes up with Bones still there this time.

Seems the fates hate him. He wakes up earlier this time but Bones is already absent and Jim can't hep the way his heart seems to plummet in his chest. Its barely a day this time until he see's Bones again, he comes home from classes to see the older man sitting at his desk with a glass of Bourbon in this hand. Jim doesn't beat around the bush this time.

"Why did you leave?" He asks before he barely has the door closed. He expects some excuse, something about classes (even though Jim knows he didn't have any until the afternoon) so he is a little shocked when he gets the truth.

"Because we shouldn't." Bones says like it is the easiest answer in the world.

"Why?" Jim demands.

"Because it can never work."

Jim wants to tell him that he should of figured that out before he fucked him but the words never make it out of his mouth, because Bones is out of his chair and kissing him. He knows he should probably be pushing him away and demanding to know what the hell is going on but Bones is warm and his though process disappears soon after.

_  
Wallow in your miserable mess as you tend to  
You've mastered looking unimpressed do I offend you?  
Mourning Monday all week longs is not healthy  
But being happy's only for the wealthy  
_

It takes months but Jim finally learns to just deal with Bones and whatever his problem seems to be. He's tried many times to get a proper answer but all he gets is half truths. He knows that for some reason Bones doesn't seem to think they can be together, though that doesn't stop him coming to his bed whenever he feels the need. He still never stays and that used to hurt, now Jim just sleeps through because he expects it.

Bones has mastered his excused and Jims tired of hearing them, he doesn't ask anymore. He gives bones what he needs because he needs it too but he cant help but hope that one day bones might actually realising that they are already in the relationship that he doesn't want to face.

_  
You can't see past the worst case scenario  
You'd be happier instead if you'd stayed in bed  
I pray one day I live to see you break a smile  
_

Jim swears one day he is going to get Bones to stay in bed, then he knows everything will be okay.

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
